MON's new life
by mrmetaknight875345
Summary: Due to an amendment to the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill allowing humans to harm Liminals if the Liminal commits a crime. M.O.N. has lost funding and has to now find a host family... In America. Can the new guy handle 4 Special Ops Monsters (with additions in the future) or will he crumble?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival of MON

Chapter 1

Noah explored his newly renovated home. Not much was changed, as most of it was just an expansion to the house. The only thing that changed about the existing house was the door were a few feet higher than they were previously. "I wonder what Liminal would require a door to be heightened and not widened" Noah thought to himself. He was not even informed of his new house-mates' names much less what species they were. All he was told is there would be four right away. "Wonderful, Spring four right on the new guy" Noah thought to himself with an eye roll.

As it was an hour until they were supposed to arrive Noah sat down at his Computer to research what Extra species could possibly be that tall and he only came up with one that perfectly matched the height of the doors, Ogre. By the time Noah was done with his research he looked at the clock and realized they would be arriving anytime now. Right on cue there was a knock on the door. Once the door was opened Noah could see five figures. A human, A Zombie, A Cyclops, An Ogre, and it was hard to tell what the fifth figure was. "Hello Noah, I am Ms. Smith, " the human said with a Smile. "This is the guy Smith?" Said the Zombie with a laugh "Seems scrawny, you sure he can handle us?" "He's perfectly capable Zombina" Said Smith. "Thanks for the enthusiasm Zombina" Said Noah in a sarcastic tone. "Zombina be nice. He is our new host after all," said the Cyclops. "So. I guess I should probably introduce myself. I'm Noah and this is my home and your new home." Suddenly the Ogre Spoke up "Hello Noah-San" said the girl with a smile. Noah just stood there confused. "Sorry I'm really not familiar with Japanese Honorifics. What does San mean?" "It's usually used to address someone of an equal status." Said the Cyclops "By the way my name is Monako. And these three are Zombina, Tio and Doppel" Monako said as she pointed to each of the girls.

"Why don't you all come in? It's probably better than standing outside" Said Noah with a smile. Once they entered they could see the house was a fair size. The only thing out of the ordinary was the TV as it was playing some sort of really bad Cartoon as it suddenly changed to a bearded man "Oh sorry, I was just watching some Jontron while I did some research on this whole thing". "Interesting" said the Doppel as Noah Paused the video.

Author's Note

Hey guys, I hope you like this first Chapter. I'm sorry it's a little short but more will get explained in the next chapter and it will be longer. I was just kinda crunched for opportunity on this one.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nervous Cyclops

Noah could notice that Manako was visibly nervous. "What's wrong?" Asked Noah. The only response he got was a whimper and her trying to cover her face with her hat. "She's just shy. She's probably hoping you didn't see her face when she responded to you earlier." said Zombina. "Why? What wrong wi-" Noah tried to say but he was cut off by a gasp from Manako as she ran to a Futurama DVD case laying on the end table. "Y-you watch a show Cyclops'?" asked Manako. "Well no." Replied Noah "Leela is actually one of the best characters on the show after Bender of course. Why do you ask?". Manako replied by nervously taking off her hat and looking at Noah. He immediately noticed that Leela and Manako had something in common, They both were Cycloptic. "And now I understand why you asked that" said Noah. He could see Tionishia and Smith were having a chat. Tio seemed visibly upset.

...

Tio's POV

"But Smith! Why do we have to come to America? Will we ever see Darling again?" What Smith said next did comfort me a little "Tio you guys are here in America to study American culture and to test out how an Extraspecies Bill would work in the U.S.A. and don't worry you'll see Kimihito again. He said that he'd try to come here with the others when he got a chance. Oh no. I'm gonna be late for another host good ti your new host you guys." I was happy that Boyfriend-Kun would be coming but I was still nervous about this Noah character.

...

Narrator's POV.

"I'll be back with all the Paperwork in the morning" said Smith as she left. "So uh... I guess we should break the ice a bit huh?" Said Noah with a nervous smile.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Author's Note

Hey everyone and as I promied more explination (It's in the Story Description). I think this Chapter is longer... I don't know. Also ive decided to do a thing where it would mostly be narrated but also have some first person in there as well. I know it's probably been done a million times and I know it's nit an original idea. Tell me in the Reviews what you think of the format. Also until I find a better way. Out of place Lines of dots will signify a POV switch and comma lines will be the beginning (If there is a beginning Author's Note) and end of every chapter. Unti next time, See ya.


	3. Chapter 3: A Slippery Surprise

"So. I guess I should give you a tour of the place huh?" Noah said "That would be nice." Said Zombina with a sarcastic smirk. "The first door down the hall is my room. And the next four after that are your guys' rooms, I haven't gone in them so I don't know who's is who's. At the end of the hall there seems to be a vault with a sign that says full moon shelter. I'm not entirely sure what that's about" Noah said as Zombina got a shocked expression. "What's wrong now?" Questioned Noah. Zombina replied with a quick and sudden "I'll tell you later".

Just then a crowd is herd Chanting Lucha Lucha Lucha. "What in the world is that?" asked a surprised Tio. "Oh That's just my phone. I'll explain the Chanting later." Noah said as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" The voice on the other end was that of Ms. Smith "Hey Noah... I know this is last minute but... Can you take in a fifth Liminal?" said Smith with an embarrased tone. "What? Another one? I've barley been with these four for 20 minutes." Replied Noah with a slightly shocked and angry tone. "I'm sorry it's just she is a Extra species that wanted to come see America and your culture and well the host she was supposed to be with just got arrested as I was dropping off those four to you" Said Smith "Ah... I an see why you want me to take her in. But the house wouldn't be ready for a Fitfth girl would it?" Noah questioned "Not a problem" said Smith" I can have a crew come in tomorrow and build the pool" "Pool?" Inquired Noah "So it's an aquatic Liminal?" "You are correct. So do you accept?" Asked Smith with a hopeful tone. "Considering who the other four I have are, I don't see why not." Said Noah "Great! I'll be there in a few hours" Said Smith as she hung up.

Noah turned around and saw the others had discovered the modern wonder that was Netflix (Not Sponsored) "Hey, Noah. What is this Shrek The Musical" asked Doppel. "Oh That? It's a stage adaptation of a popular cartoon movie from 2001. You guys want to watch it?" Noah Replied "What's it about?" Tio asked. "It's actually about an Ogre." said Noah as he was suddenly cut off by a Ecstatic Tio. "An Ogre!?" Tio said with a huge smile. "Yeah but the ogre from this movie is a little different from you. He's a few feet shorter, He's green and he has Tube like ears like the ones on the S in the logo" Noah says as he points to the S in the Shrek logo.. "This should be interesting" Said Manako with a smile as she clicked the button to turn on the movie.

After the movie all four girls had some degree of smiles on their faces with Tio's being the widest. "That was amazing!" Exclaimed Tio. "I knew you'd like it." said Noah. just then there was knock on the door. "I'll get it. That should be Smith." "Smith? Why is she coming back?" asked Manako with a confused expression. "Oh... Yeah sorry, I got distracted by Shrek. there was a problem with one of the hosts so she uh... asked me to take in another Liminal" Noah said as he opened the door. "Hey Smith." "Hello Noah, I'd like you to meet your newest Liminal." Said Smith, but she was cut off by he Monster Girl. "It's fine I can introduce myself." said the Girl. Noah could tell she had... Tentacles? "I'm Oct. I've been curious about American culture for quite a while and I thought i'd leave the solitude of my cave to come live among the people." Oct said as she extended a Tentacle like she was giving a hand shake. "It's uh... nice to meet you Oct" Noah said as he shook the tentacle. Suddenly Oct noticed Noah's amiibo collection or more specificaly his Splatoon amiibos. "You play Splatoon?!" Oct said with a smile "What weapon do you main!?". "Uh, Roller for turf war and Splatling for Ranked. I can see your a fan" Replied Noah. "Noah, I think this is a beginning of a wonderful friendship." said Oct now beaming with joy. "Tina! Tina!. We got your journal back from your friend/enemy"."What the hell?" Smith questioned. "Oh no they discovered Bob's Burgers" Noah said as the three at the door could hear Zombina laughing hysterically. "What's Bob's Burgers?"asked Ms. Smith. "It's an Adult Cartoon. It's one of the tamer ones... Although that isn't saying much." Said Noah with a sigh. "Well I have to head back to my hotel room so I can leave for Japan Tomorrow. By the way, We took the liberty of adding international coverage to your phone plan" Smith said. "Oh! Thanks." Noah said surprised. As Smith left Noah and Oct walked into the room where the M.O.N. girls were and they saw Zombina and Doppel on the floor laughing, Tio cutley chuckling at the show and Manako seeming surprised (and slightly disturbed) by the whole thing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Author's Note: I had a ton of fun writing this chapter. And yes I included Shrek without going full MLG Troll. And if you watch the WWE you probably understand the Lucha Chanting. Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4: Late Night Zelda

"Hey, What time is it anyways?" Asked Manako. "It's... 12:56. I think it might be a good idea to go to bed. But we do have one problem..." Noah replied. "What's that" Tio questioned. "Where is Oct going to sleep?" Noah said with a worried smile. "I'm pretty adaptable. I am used to sleeping on a hard cave floor after all. That couch should be fine." Oct replied to a relived Noah. "Oh good. Well. Goodnight everyone."

...

Later that night Oct was having trouble sleeping. It wasn't the couch wasn't comfy enough. Quite the opposite. It was much too comfy as she was used to rock and not a poofy cushion. Oct heard the sound of plastic hitting plastic and she turned and saw Zombina rummaging through Noah's game collection. "You can't sleep either?" Oct asked, Startling Zombina. "W-what?! Oh... Yeah. I'm not used to my new bed yet" Zombina said to Oct. "Find anything good?"Oct asked. "Yeah I found this game called Hyrule Warriors." said Zombina. "Oh I love that game! Let's play it." Said Oct excitedly. "Keep your voice down. I looked in everyone's rooms and they are actually asleep. But sure it looks fun." Zombina pressed the eject button on the Wii U and out came a game called Disney Infinity 3.0. "Huh... I wonder what this game is." Zombina said. "Don't know, Ive never even heard of it should ask Noah in the morning." Said Oct. Zombina put Hyrule Warriors into the console and presses the button to play. They go to free mode and choose the First Level. Oct choose King Daphnes and Zombina choose... Tingle. "Really? Tingle? Interesting choice." Said Oct with a laugh. "Look i've never played a Legend of Zelda game. I don't even know who Tingle is. Let's just start the level" said Zombina. "Alright Oct responded.

...

The next morning Noah woke up to Zombina and Oct asleep on each other's shoulders. "Holy crap, Tio, Manako, Doppel you've gotta come see this!" The Other 3 come in to see the scene Manako and Doppel start laughing and Tio just thinks it's cute. "Hey Noah can I see your phone?" asked Doppel. "Yeah, I can probably guess what your going to do with it." Noah said. "Your probably thinking a picture right? Nope. Oh this one that says Grumps Screaming should be good... don't know what it is but." Doppel said as she pushed the button "AAAAAAAH! WHAT WAS THAT!?" said the phone as Oct and Zombina awoke and jumped. "Morning Sleepy-heads" Doppel said with a s**t eating grin. "Doppel you're a jerk!" said an angry Zombina. "What even was tha!?" Said a terrified Oct. "That was Danny and Arin being scared by a Ghost closing a door. I'll show the video later" Said Noah "But get dressed. We're going into the city today. We're going to the Zoo!" "Why?" said Doppel "Cause Smith told me I should take you outside. And she thought the local Zoo would be a good idea."

...

About an Hour later the six were in front of a sign that said Zoo. Yep just Zoo. They all bought tickets and went up to a fork in the Zoo's path. "Which way do we go?" Asked Tio. "The right. If we don't we'll have to walk up an insanely steep hill and all the Big African Animals are this way."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Author's Note

I'm not putting the name of the Zoo because I don't actually want to give away where I live. Also yeah this chapter is slightly shorter than Chapter 3 but it's still got some funny conent. And if your wondering the Grumps reference is from the P.T. video at about 10 minutes in


	5. Chapter 5: The Pig and The Goat

-Meanwhile In Japan-

"Really Darling!? We're visiting M.O.N. and their new home in America? That's wonderful" Miia said with a smile as she ran off to her room to pack. "M-Miia wait! Oh no... How am I going to to break it to her that we don't leave for a Month? " Said Kimihito with a defeated expression. "We aren't even going to their home." "Where are we going Milord?" Cerea asked wanting to know where else they could go. "Well, M.O.N. and Their host Noah live in a state called Ohio, We're going to Florida. In a city called... Orlando? Odd that name sounds familiar." Kimihito said as Mero gasped "Orlando, Florida?!" Mero said with an exited tone. "Yeah said" Kimihito. "A place called, Walt Disney World". Mero almost fell out of her wheechair in excitement.

-Back at the Zoo in America.-

"Awww that baby Lion is so cute!" Tio said as she saw the Lion Cub brushing up against the glass. Suddenly the 6 heard screaming and running footsteps. "What was that all about?" Noah asked as he felt a weight crash into him. "Noah!" Tio said worridly. "Are you alright?!". "Yeah, I'm fine." Noah said as he looked at the person who had crashed into him. "Hey miss, Are you alright?" Noah said as the Figured hugged him tight and cried. Noah noticed something odd about her, She had Goat horns. Just the Noah heard a big gruff voice. "HEY B****** GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER".The voice said as the girl got up and hid behind Tio. "What are you talking about she just crashed into me." Noah said as he suddenly saw a huge Orc looming over him. "Come on girl let's go." The Orc said as the Goat girl hugged Tio's leg tighter. "She seems to be afraid of you. I don't think it'd be a good idea to force her. Polite tal-" Noah said as he was cut off by the Orc beaming him right in the face. "Noah!" all five girls said in unison. "How dare you hurt Noah!" Tio said as she seemed to be ready to destroy the Orc. "What are you going to do Ogre? You guys are too timid to hurt anyone." The Orc said as he was suddenly picked up. "Oh s*** " the Orc said as he realized he was totally screwed. "Tio what are you doing?" said a familiar female voice. "Smith!? What are you doing here" Zombina said "I thought you were going back to Japan last night.". "I'm here for a little longer due to an error with the system. What's going on here?" Smith then noticed Noah on the ground and the Goat now cowering behind Oct. "Who instigated this?".

Manako explained the situation as Zombina and Doppel helped Noah to his feet. "I see. Well since the whole Harming law doesn't exist here in America we can't charge him on that. But we can charge him on Assault." Smith said as 2 Police Officers put the Orc in handcuffs. Noah walked up to the girl. "Hey what's your name?" Noah asked the Liminal who he deduced was a Satyr. "I-I don't have one. The Orc found me when I was just a toddler. He only ever called me girl. Thanks mister for helping me get away from him." The Satyr said."That's horrible." Noah said. "I'm not the one you should thank though. It's those six. They're the ones that helped you. All I did was get punched". "Hey mister... Can I come live with you?" The Satyr asked. "Of course you can. But first we need to give you a name. How about... Phyllis?" Noah said. "I love it! Thanks mister!" The Satyr said. "Please call me Noah." Noah said as he got up with Phyllis and walked over to the others. "Well, That Orc is going away for a very long time Phyllis" Oct said "He can't ever hurt you again.". "Phyllis, Can I ask you some questions?" Smith said. "S-sure." Phyllis said as she walked over to Smith. "Where did you come up with the name Phyllis?" Zombina asked. "Philoctetes. Hercules' Trainer from Disney's Hercules. I just used the feminized version." Then there was one Answer to one of Smith's questions. Phyllis' age "I'm 22." Phyllis said Everyone was taken aback. She looked no older than 11.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Author's note.

The Whole Disney World thing is not going to happen in this fic. There will be a separate one just for it. Also yes The Orc was an abusive Adoptive parent. And Phyllis is the first non established character. And don't worry just like Oct said. The Orc isn't coming back. And I understand this is a sensitive subject and I mean no harm.


	6. Chapter 6: Billiards and Mario

"That's odd. Satyrs usually aren't species that have childlike bodies in adulthood" Manako said. "It might be the conditions she was in" Zombina said. Noah noticed that one of Phyllis' horns was about half the length of the other. "Okay, Phyllis your paperwork should be here soon." Smith said. "Come on Phyllis. Lets have fun here." Noah said. "Thank you mist- I mean Noah. I've never been able to enjoy life before." Phyllis said as the comment hit Noah like a rock. 'I can't belive someone could do that to another living being' Noah thought.

"Oh, Noah. I have something to tell you." Smith said. "In about a month you and everyone are going to Orlando, Florida. ". "Why?" Noah said in a questioning yet hopeful tone. "You all are going to Disney World with Kimihito and his group." Ms. Smith said as she suddenly found herself in a tight hug. "What brings this about?" Noah said releasing himself from the coordinator. "Disney is doing a special program that let's Extra-species and their host families go to Disney. Universal and Sea World are currently on the fence about following in Disney's footsteps. " Smith said. "You'll be staying in a special Extra-species ready house in one of the resorts" Then something dawned on Noah "Who is Kimihito?" Noah asked slightly embarrassed. "You'll find out in due time" Ms. Smith said.

Later that day after the got home they saw that 2 new rooms were built. A room with a pool and a room looking like a Greek temple with a surprisingly comfortable bed. "So... do you guys want to watch a movie again tonight." Noah said. "We should watch that Hercules movie you told me about." Zombina said. "Oh yeah! That's a good Idea." Noah said as he went into netflix to watch Hercules.

After the movie was over Phyllis seemed to love the depiction of Phil. Tio loved the ending. And the other four were seat dancing in a sort to the final song. "Hey Noah. I've been meaning to ask you something." Doppel said. "You have that figure of a Lanky dude with a Lantern on your shelf... Who is that?" "Oh, That's Zeke Hollaway from the Haunted Mansion game." "Can we play it?" Phyllis said. "Sure. I'll get it out."

After a little bit of playing the Group reaches The Game Room where they are greeted by a Spider that would put Rachnera to shame... Although it goes down easily Zeke is sucking into the nearby Billiards Table. "The hell?" Zombina said as the cue ball flew at Zeke. "Ah! What do I do!?". "The Cue will Target you always. Just trick the Cue into hitting the Cue Ball into the other balls to put them into the pockets." Noah said. "So basically play pool?" Zombina asked, "Pretty much" Noah replied.

A little later after dinner Noah got a phone call. "Hello? Is this Smith?" Noah said into the phone. "No, It's not Smith" said the voice on the other end. "I'm Kimihito Kurusu.". "Ah Smith mentioned you. How many Monsters are in your little group?" Noah said. "Seven, It's a madhouse here." said Kimihito. "Hehe I've got Six of them. J was only expecting The M.O.N. girls but then a Scylla named Oct" Noah was cut off by Kimihito. "Oct is there with you?" Kimihito said as he suddenly had the phone torn away from him "Why is Oct with you!? Is she hurt?" Said a Female voice on the other end. "No, Oct is fine. She just wanted to explore American culture." Noah said as the girl let out a sigh of relief. "By the way. I'm Meroune but you can call me Mero. Huh? Oh sure thing." Mero said as she handed the phone back to Kimihito. "So... What's your sixth Liminal?" asked Kimihito. "Ah! Yes. She's a Satyr named Phyllis... Although i'm starting to think she might be half Pan Faun. She has the Satyr horns but has the wool like a Pan Faun." Noah said as he looked at the group playing Mario 3D World. "Huh interesting. What are they doing right now? Wrecking the house?" Kimihito asked "Actually no. The M.O.N. girls are playing Super Mario 3D World and the other 2 are laughing at the antics that the four are creating... PFFFT HAHAHA. " Noah said as he starts busting out laughing. "Good lord what happened?" Kimihito asked. "Zombina and Doppel are competing for the most stars collected and they're both scrambling for it and Manako's bubble popped right on the star. This is comedy gold. Oh I actually have to go. My phone is almost dead." Noah said. "Well i'll call sometime tomorrow said Kimihito. See ya" Kimihito said as he hung up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Author's note.

Any fans of TheRunaway guys there? If so do you think this comparison makes sense?

Tio = Chugga

Zombina= Masae

Doppel= Jon

Manako= Tim


	7. Chapter 7: 2 Kinds of Fear

Author's Note: 2 girls will be introduced in this chapter then after that if another one is added (Which is unlikely) it won't be for a while. Enjoy. Also this chapter will be shorter than normal. Only a little over 500 words.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That night Noah was just about to fall asleep when he heard his door open and some sobbing. It was Phyllis. "What's wrong?"Noah said as he sat up to the side of his bed. "I had a bad dream I was back at the Orc's apartment." Phyllis said between sobs. "It's okay come here" Noah said as he hugged Phyllis. "He can't ever hurt you again." Just then Noah began to sing _You'll be in My Heart_ by Phil Collins Afterwards Phyllis Had started to feel better. "Thank you Noah." Phyllis said as her tears subsided.

-Later that night outside the house-

"Here's the place. This guy has no problem with extra species like us." Said a mysterious voice.

-That Morning-

Noah felt a weight on top of him. It was much too light to be Phyllis and he knew she had gone back to her room. Then Noah opened his eyes to see a pair of 2 blue eyes staring back at him. "H-hello Noah said. Are you a figment of my sleep paralyisis?" Noah asked the red Haired figure. "Nope" she said. "But I have heard you don't mind liminals" Said the girl. "I do have a question before I take you in... HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?" Noah asked in a demanding tone. "My friend Silver was able to open your window" Said the girl. "Silver?" Noah said as he turned to see a pair of red compound eyes looking him. "Hello Silver. Please tell me you aren't a moth." "Not just any moth. I'm a mothman." Silver said as Noah jumped up screaming. "What's wrong?" Asked the Red haired Girl. "I-i -h-h-have a f-f-fear of moths." Noah said shaking "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you jeez." Silver said. "By the way this is Fidelma". Noah noticed Fidelma had a tail like a mermaid but it lacked scales. "I'm a Selkie." Fidelma said. Suddenly all three heard Doppel from the living room. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT DRAGOON PIECE YOU D*** DIRTY APE! THIS IS THE POWER OF THE MONADO!" . "Well it seems they are having fun in there. Let's join them." All three walk out into the living room. To see The six of them playing Smash Wii U. "Hey guys look." Noah said with the 2 new girls standing behind him. "You've gotta be s***ing me" Zombina said. "Nope!" Silver said. "By the way, I'm Silver and this is Fidelma." The Moth said. Manako noticed Noah was about ready to faint. "What's wrong Noah?" I have a fear of Moths. Noah said. "Well this should be interesting."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Author's note: Yep, Tarzan reference. (All rights go to their current owners)


	8. Chapter 8: Casual Smith

Author's note: Updates might slow down a little. Seasonal allergies are hitting me like a brick. Also some fun facts for The reason Silver was included. I actually have a fear of Moths IRL and her inclusion is inspired by the fact that Rachnera has helped others get over their Arachnophobia. Also her name is based on the Silver Bridge, The bridge that the "Real World" Mothman supposedly sabotaged.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Your kidding me right?" Smith said on the other end of the phone. "Yeah they kinda just showed up here this morning." Noah said. "Well some interesting news... The Agency has transferred me here to America..." Smith said. "I start at this office in a week so I have an entire week off work. By the way where do you work? I meant to look but I never got around to it.". "I'm a Youtube Let's Player. I work from home. I'm currently between LPs".Noah said "Really? I've heard that's becoming a big thing in recent years." Smith said "Yeah, I'm probably going to do a Mario Party LP with all the other." Noah said "Oh yeah, I'll be over in a bit." Smith said.

-A little while later-

Smith showed up but this time she wasn't wearing her normal business suit. She had on just a T-shirt and Sweatpants. "Wow, Kuroko. Never thought it'd see you without your suit." Zombina said. "Clever Zombina" Smith said. "You know what name people call me and when outside the office... even though you've never been outside a situation where i'm not Ms. Smith." Kuroko said. "I know how formalities work" Zombina said. "I honestly didn't know you knew my first name..." Kuroko said. "So... These two must be this morning's arrivals" Smith said as she looked a Fidelma and Silver. "I'll get you two registered later... So, What are you guys playing?" Smith asked. "Super Smash Bros. for Wii U I think it's called" Tio said as she lauched Zombina off the screen just as the battle ended. "OH COME ON!" Zombina said. "The Winner is, Ludwig." Said the Announcer. "And that's how it's done Manako" said with a hint of cockyness. "Huh, Noah. I've never seen Manako like this." Smith said. "I know it's really odd. She seems to be coming out of her shell a bit." Noah said. "What's that on the computer." Smith asked as she saw a dude in a blue kimino, a ninja and confused and annoyed pink haired girl. "It's just a song from a band I listen to... It's not important" Noah said. "The song is just about a dude who has no charm whatsoever.". "Alright then." Smith said. "Wait is that Dan from Game Grumps" Doppel asked. "Yeah it is. Wait since when did you know about the Grumps?" Noah asked. "I was looking through Youtube whenI came across a video of them playing a game called Battle Kid." Doppel said "Jennifer dumped me" Noah said as both of them exploded into laughter. Of course the others are just sitting there thinking about how ridiculous those two are.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Author's Note: Well we got Smith and More Smash Wii U. Also NSP fans out there. Pop Quiz! What song was referenced in this chapter?


	9. Mini Chapter 1: Cheeky Suu

Smith went over to watch the Smash Antics. Just then Noah's phone rang "Hello?" Noah said. "HI! I'm Papi!" Said the Harpy on the other end. "Oh, Hi Papi. I think you have the wrong number." Noah said. "Papi, Who are you talking to?" asked Kurusu. "Wait, Papi. Are you one of the girls that lives with Kimihito?" Noah asked. Papi simply replied with "Yep." Just then Papi hit the speaker button on the phone. "Papi seriously who are you talking to?" Kimihito said. "Hey dude" Noah said from the speaker. "Oh hey Noah. How are things going with everyone?" Kimihito said. "Well... I have eight Liminals living with me now... A Selkie and a Mothman kinda just showed up this morning." Noah said as he put his phone on speaker. "Hey everyone. I've got Noah on speaker" Kimihito said as everyone came into the room. "Noah, It is a honor to meet you. I am Centorea Shianus." Cera said. "Hello Cera" Noah said. "Hello, Noah." a creepy voice said on the other end. "I am Death.". Suddely Noah's voice got deeper as he recited the Ghost Host's Greeting from the Haunted Mansion ride at Disney.. "Not half bad" said the Dullahan on the other end. "My Name is Lala.". "Hello Lala... I feel you'd like the Haunted Mansion game." Noah said. "I probably would. Papi is the one that usually plays the games though."

"Why didn't you tell me Chocolate had caffeine in it...?" said a Hungover Rachnera as she walked into the room. "You're the one that ate that much... Seriously we tried to stop you" Mero said with a matter-of-fact tone. "Good lord I haven't been this hungover since that Tea Miia's mom brought.". "Hey Noah. I've got to go we have to go to the market... Someone raided the fridge last light..." Kimihito said. "Guilty" Said Suu with a smile. "I did it because Miia was talking about cooking and I didn't want you guys to Die.". "HEY!" Miia shouted as everyone said goodbye.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Authors Note: There you go... Mini Chapter 1. I'll occasionlly do Mini Chapters when I have an Idea that doesn't take up a whole chapter but can't fit into a full chapter with the other content. And Suu is so adorable


	10. Chapter 9:The beginning of a long night

"Oh, Noah." Kuroko said as Noah walked up to the group. "There is one thing you should know about Liminals. Tonight is a full moon. And on nights of a full moon Liminals well... You watch Futurama right?". "Yeah... Why?" Noah questioned. "3 words, Death by Snu-Snu" Smith said. "That's what the cellar is for. You and Zombina will camp out there until everything blows over.". "Ah okay, Wait Zombina is going to be there too? Isn't she a Liminal also?" Noah asked "Zombies aren't affected by the full moon." Zombina said. "I found your Ps3 and put it down there so we can at least have some entertainment. Sleep is not an option tonight" Zombina said as she leaned to whisper in Noah's ear. "Tio gets kinda loud on full moon nights." Zombina leaned back "It's gonna be awesome. A dude and a Zombie fighting off hordes of Kinda-Zombies in a video game." Zombina said with exitement. "Kinda Zombies?" Fidelma asked. "Well it's fuzzy on whether they are actually Zombies or not.." Zombina said. " They are infected by a fungus, not a virus.". "Oh! I love The Last of Us" Smith interjected. "I didn't know you even played video games Kuroko" Zombina said. "Of course I do.. you know... when I get time." Smith said. "So... What other games do you have?" Silver asked. "Uh... Any of you ever heard of Disney Infinity" Noah asked. There was a collective Nope except for Zombina and Oct. "Oh yeah, Zombina and I have been wondering about that game." Oct said "I-ive heard o-of that game..." said a Tiny Voice. "Huh? Who said that?" Noah asked "I-i did..." said a Fairy as she flew out of Fidelma's hair. "I'm Dulcina. I latched onto Fidelma's hair when they were travelling last night." The Little Fairy said. "Wait... How didn't I feel you on my hair?" Fidelma questioned "We fairies have a very light touch..." Dulcina said "Are you okay? You seem terrified. You've been shaking this whole time." Noah said in a concerned tone "I'm fine... I'm just a little nervous around big people." Dulcina said. "But yeah, Disney Infinity is a sandbox game where you use figures to play as different Disney/Marvel/Star Wars characters" Noah said. "Sounds fun." Phyllis said as Noah changed the discs. "The game is only 2 player but we can trade off occasionally. Who wants to go first?" Noah said. "I'll see what it's all about" Zombina said. "I'll go also" Tio said with a smile.

-That Night-

"I think it's time to head to the cellar" Zombina said. "Yeah, That seems like a good idea. But one thing... Dulcina. What effect does the full moon have on faries?" Noah asked "What are you talking about? To my knowledge the full moon doesn't have any effect on anything." Dulcina said confused. "Well uh... To most Liminals the full moon has the effect of making them... How do I put it? Aggressively Horny... Is that right Zombina?" Noah asked. "Yeah, Seems about right..." Zombina said "Oh... Huh... Scary" Dulcina said. "Hey Zombina.. I have another game we could play while in the cellar..." Noah said. "What is it?" Zombina asked. Suddenly Noah forced his voice to drop in pitch as he said "Resident Evil...5". "Hell yeah!" Zombina said as the group of 3 walked/flew to the cellar

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Authors Note: Hey i'm finally out of my funk. I had some serious writers block and yes I said that Fidelma and Silver would be the last but I know I can make some fun interactions with a fairy. Oh yes and a Bonus Chapter will be written about the events of the Disney Infinity session. See Ya!


	11. Chapter 10: A new furry friend

AN: This note is here to address a Review from Kyokushin 0. Yes I actually do have a pairing planned but It's a surprise. Also the 10th and final girl will be joining us this chapter.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I've never played Resident Evil 5...I've only played up to 4. Who is playable in this one?" Zombina asked "Chris Redfield and a new character Sheva Alomar." Noah said "Please tell me Lickers aren't in this game..." Zombina said with a hopeful tone. "Oh, Nope this game doesn't have Lickers... It has Licker β which are much more dangerous and there's a time you have to fight like 10 of them in a Narrow Hallway." Noah said with a somewhat evil grin on his face. "Oh Joy." Zombina said with a sarcastic tone. "Alright let's play. I call Sheva." Noah said as they reached the console.

-About 20 Minutes later.-

"WHAT THE F*** IS THAT THING!?" Zombina screamed as she saw the first true Uroboros of the game. "That would be a head centipede" Noah said with a laugh. "Is that a common thing?" Zombina asked. "Somewhat... Although there is a much more dangerous one when we reach the marshlands." Noah said. "Good Lord this game is terrifying" Dulcina interjectected. "Oh just wait until we see the Reapers." Noah said. "I'm not sure I want to know what a reaper is." Dulcina said.

-The Next Morning-

Noah, Zombina and Dulcina awoke and walked to the cellar door and as they opened it they heard... panting? Then a bark was heard. As the group of 3 reached the living room they saw something interesting. Tio was sitting on the floor petting a dog girl. She had white fur with cream colored blotches she seemed to be a fair bit shorter than Noah's 5'6". She is in fact a Kobold but a strange kind of Kobold with the features of a Corgi. "Human!" the Corgi suddenly shouted and tackled Noah to the ground. For such a small Kobold she was still rather strong. "Human! You are my new Master! Yay Human" The Kobold said in excitement. "Okay, I guess I am... Hey what's your name?" Noah said just as there was a Knock on the door.

Tio walked over to answer the door and on the other side was... Polt! "Tio? What are you doing here?" Polt asked. "Oh.. M.O.N. Lost funding so we moved here to America... What are you doing here?" Tio said. "I'm expanding Sports Club Kobold Here to America and since I already have friends setting up shop in places like L.A. or New York I thought I'd come here to Ohio... I'm just going around meeting the neighbors right now." Suddenly the Corgi's ears perked up. "ANOTHER DOG!" The Corgi girl yelled as she ran to Polt. "A Corgi Kobold huh? Haven't seen one of those in quite a while." Polt said.

"Hello. Your name is Polt right?" Noah asked as he walked to the door. "I'm Noah... I'm the host of the former M.O.N. team and now six others.". "Hi, I'm Polt owner of Sports Club Kobold." Polt said. "Hey Polt can I ask you a few questions?" Noah asked Polt. "Well now that I seem to be hosting this Kobold... do you guys have any dietary restrictions?" Noah asked. "Nope, Our digestive tract is identical to humans in every way except we can eat raw meat even though... why would anyone do that?" Polt said. "Most Bastet Liminals probably would love to eat raw meat. Along with any Crocodile or Alligator like Liminal... Or a Vulture Harpy... If those even exist" Tio said. "But really... What's your name little Corgi?" Noah asked. "What's a name?" The Corgi asked. "What you are called by." Polt said "What are you called by?"... "I dunno I never had a master before..." The Corgi said. "Wait... She's a stray" Tio said. "Well..We need to come up with a name for her."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

AN: Hey guys yep, A Kobold is our last guest... Although... I need help... It'd be incredibly helpful if you guys could suggest names for our new furry friend in the Reviews. See you all next time.


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting the neighbors

"Hmm... Oh! I know! Louise!" The Corgi girl said. "Louise?" Noah asked. "Yeah, Louise... I heard it from a song." The Corgi now known as Louise said. Louise then tried to recall the lyrics "Please, Louise pick me up off my knees" Louise sang. Simultaneously both Noah and Polt said "Footloose?". "That's it." Louise said. "Okay, Louise it is..." Noah said.

"Yo Polt." a strange voice said. Then Noah saw two other Liminals a tall one eyed girl pushing a Blonde haired Mermaid in a wheelchair... although this Mermaid was different. Noah knew about Shark breeds but this looked nothing like a shark breed from the waist down. She still had the sharp teeth and she seemed to be less mucusy but her tail was brown with black spots and not shaped like a Shark's at all. "Oh Hey, Who's the human?" The Mermaid said snapping Noah out of his thoughts. "Remember the M.O.N. team I told you guys about? They kinda lost funding and they live with Noah here." Polt said. "Hey Noah, I'm Rhina." Rhina said. Noah had just gotten his answer. She's a Shark Ray, Noah could tell from the markings and her name. "Hello!" Noah said"I didn't know Shark Ray Mermaids existed"."Wait how could you tell I'm a Shark Ray?! Almost nobody guesses that!" Rhina said surprised. Noticing his statement was a little crass Noah replied with "Oh! Sorry if I was rude!". "Oh no that's no biggie. I'm just curious on how you know i'm a Shark Ray" Rhina said. "Oh, well that's easy. The Shape of the tail. I was confused at first but when I heard Rhina I remembered my Nerd days. I was a huge Biology geek and I had a thing for memorizing Scientific names of Animals. Shark Ray or Rhina ancylostoma... That's one of the few I still remember to this day." Noah said sounding Kinda Embarrassed. "Holy crap, your good." Rhina said.

"So... Rhina and... I'm sorry I don't think you said your name." Tio said Looking at the Cyclops."Bronzlina... It's a custom for Cyclops to be named after a Mineral or metal. So I was named after Bronze... It's interesting enough." Bronzlina said. "So, How do you guys know Polt?" Noah asked. "We live in the same house" Rhina said. "We're all Hostless and allowed to live together without a human host". "Who else lives with you?" Noah asked. "A Small Breed Arachne named Charlotte, A Large Breed Arachne named Fuzzy... She won't tell us her real name. Oh yeah we also have a Mimic and a Mummy." Polt said. "You all should come visit!" Louise said as Noah's eyes suddenly became the size of dinner plates. "Hehehe... Noah might want to get to know them a little first" Bronzlina said. "The house can get kinda hectic. What species do you have at your places?". "Manako, The Mon-" Noah was cut off by Rhina. "Oh we already know about M.O.N. they're awesome!" Rhina said causing Tio to blush. "Oh, Okay. Well There's a Scylla named Oct, a Satyr/Pan Faun hyrbrid named Phyllis, a Fairy named Dulcina, a Selkie named Fidelma, and a Mothman named Silver. You guys already know Louise here. Come in and meet everyone." Noah said as The Group came in. "Hey everyone, Some of the neighbors came over to say Hi." Tio said with a smile. The remaining three M.O.N. members turned to see their old Kobold friend as they all looked over joyed to see Polt. "Polt! How's it going?" Zombina said enthusiastically. "Heh, I cannot wait to see how this all turns out." Noah said. Bronzina noticed Rhina kinda checking Noah out. "You like him don't you?" Bronzina said to Rhina. "He's cute, I wouldn't say i'm head over fin or anything but he seems to be a nice guy... Not to mention that." Rhina said as she pointed to the framed poster of the map of The Great Sea from the Wind Waker."I'm not going to jump the Shark or anything... I might ask him out eventually but at the moment I'm fine just how it is...becoming friends. Then something... maybe." Rhina said with a smile. "Heh ...Jump the Shark" Bronzina chuckled while Rhina just sighed and facepalmed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

AN: Yep, We got our love interest for Noah... Now we just have to see how things work out. Until then see ya.


	13. Mini Chapter 2: The Precursor Legacy

AN: I'm planning to start another fic after chapter 15 of this fic comes out. It draws heavy heavy inspiration from the popular fic _Everyday Life as a Supporting character_ by luckychaos except instead of MonMusu the protagonist is transported to a completely separate world... this chapter will feature a hint to said world. But for now, Enjoy. WARNING: This Chapter contains spoilers for Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy... You have been warned.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Nice place you got here." Rhina said. "Thanks, I try." Noah said. "The Manado Replica is a nice touch." Bronzina said pointing to the Fake Manado over the door. "I didn't know you played Xenoblade." Noah said with a laugh. "You kidding? I love Xenoblade" Bronzina said. Suddenly Noah and Bronzina heard odd tribal music coming frrom the TV... It seemed The group had discovered an old PS2 game Noah absolutley adored. Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. "I see you found Jak and Daxter." Noah said. "Yeah, I've never heard of it before. What's it about?" Tio asked "A dude that gets turned into a weasel." Zombina said as she was cut off "Ottsel"Noah corrected "Yeah yeah. Weasel, Ottsel. Same difference. But a bulk of the game is them trying to change him back into a human" Zombina said. "Huh interesting" Manako said "Let's Play"

The group's adventures in the world of the precursors was... interesting to say the least. Rhina struggled somewhat with the Forbidden Jungle, Zombina had trouble keeping the Zoomer straight in the Fire Canyon, Tio surprised everyone by getting trough the swamp with only 3 deaths but eventually the group found themselves starting down Gol and Maia's citadel which Fidelma decided to tackle... "Eh this place can't be THAT bad... Can it?" Fidelma said halfway between confident and "Oh Christ what have I gotten myself into?". "Oh no... It's not too bad considering some of the missions in Jak II but it's still pretty challenging." Noah said shuttering at the Eco well mission from Jak II. After powering trough the bull crap in the citadel Fidelma saw herself face to face with the giant precursor robot. It wasn't easy and trough alot of tries Fidelma succeeded in trapping the Dark Eco Duo in the silo forever... maybe... "Awesome! You did it!" The group rang out with various other praises. Fidelma responded with a proud (and slightly embarrassed) "Thanks".

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

AN: Thanks everyone for being so patient as I got over the writer's block (and got caught up in Jak 2). I honestly wasn't originally planning this to be a Mini Chapter but I did want to get SOMETHING out there and not just sit there so... yeah... The next chapter will start an arc for a surprise vacation. Where? Gatlinburg Tennessee. See you guys then.


	14. Update on the story and future works

Hey guys... I'm So sorry for not Updating the story in Weeks... There are a few things that are going to change.

#1: My Style is Going to change drastically... No more Walls of text.

#2: I will be doing recaps before everychapter of the previous chapter.

#3: Chapters will be MUCH Longer. Up to a couple thousand words...

Regular Updates to the story will resume at the beginning of July along with a new Story that is a Jak & Daxter / Xenoblade crossover. Thanks everybody for being so patient... Also look for the numerous Katamari references that will be placed troughout the upcoming Chapters... Until then stay awesome.

P.S. Also i'd like to thank Jetboard Kid for getting me back into this whole shebang... Jet you really helped me get out of my rut.


	15. Chapter 12: The Dead are Restless

Hey **Everybody. I'm so sorry I haven't updated the actual story in quite a while but i'm back and a few things are Changing. First and foremost I did delete the Disney World Story. I'm going to entirely rework the story at some point in the future just not right now, Second The Gatlinburg Arc... It's not going to happen. Third, I didn't originally plan it to be this way but there will be a competition between characters for Noah's affection much like in the original series.. Some new characters will be added to Polt's house, 1 Established Character and 2 OCs. The Established Character will be revealed in this chapter and the OCs will be added later... Without further Ado... Let's get this started.**

Zombina was awoken abruptly at 4:00 in the morning by a Phone Call.

"Hello?" Zombina groggily asked.

"BINA! I come to your new home in America" said the voice on the other end.

"Who is th..Wait... NO YOU WON'T CICI! How did you even get my new address?" Zombina angrily said

"Oh come on Zombina why not?" Cici said in a faux sad tone.

"I don't want you creeping my new host with that whole ghost marriage nonsense." Zombina said.

"Fine, I come but I won't do my whole ghost marriage shtick alright?" Cici said.

"I guess that's alright... When will you get here?" Zombina asked

"I don't quite know how long but I just saw a sign that said Welcome to Ohio" Cici said.

"So... A couple days?" Zombina asked.

"Nope... Not too long... I hitchhiked the whole way... I'm currently In a semi truck wity a really nice guy... It's a Wonderbread Truck... Whatever WonderBread is." Cici said.

"Doesn't it seem kinda bad that you GAVE A RANDOM GUY MY HOST'S ADDRESS!?" Zombina yelled.

"Ah but I didn't... He told me where he was going and I checked on my phone and it's like 5 minutes from where I need to be... Convenient huh?" Cici said.

"Yeah... Odd... Wait what was that?" Zombina said as she heard a voice coming from Noah's room. "Uh Cici, I have to go... I just heard something strange coming from my host's room" Zombina said as she hung up.

Zombina made her way to Noah's room as the voice became clearer. She opened the door and heard Noah say something about a guy named Simon in his sleep. She then noticed the book sitting on Noah's chest.

"Huh what's this" Zombina said as she picked up the book. "Lord of The Flies? I wonder what that's about..." Zombina said as she set the book back down and went back to her house.

-That Morning-

The Group was in the living room watching Chuggaaconroy on the T.V. using the Wii U when they heard a knock on the door.

"Huh? What was that? I wasn't expecting any visitors and Smith is at Ikea shopping for her new house... Who could that be?" Noah said as he opened the door.

"Hello? Wuh... who are you?" Noah said.

"I am Cici, You're new wife" Cici said

"What... No... I... Smith... did she... The Exchange... The ****?!" Noah sputtered trying to collect his thoughts.

"Cici did I not specifically tell you NOT TO DO THAT!?" Zombina shouted.

"Oh come on Bina, I'm just having some fun with the guy. I'm not actually serious." Cici said with a chuckle.

"Wait... What? So... The Exchange didn't pull some stupid crap on me?" Noah asked

"Of course not... I just wanted to see your reaction." Cici said.

"You're an asshole Cici, You know that right?" Zombina said.

"Well I can see you two know each other..." Noah said.

"Yeah... We do... She was a Liminal I had to target back in Japan... I haven't been able to get rid of her since then" Zombina said.

"So... What were you two doing before I showed up?" Cici asked with a wink.

"Cici, You're disgusting" Zombina said. "And as a matter-of-fact we were with the 9 others watching a guy on Youtube play a game about teeny plant creatures... What did you call them again Noah?" Zombina said.

"You mean Dryad's" Cici said.

"No no... They're called Pikmin. They're about the size of a large ant." Noah said.

"Okay Strange" Cici said.

"You should probably come in" Noah said.

"Yeah that would be nice" Cici said. "By the way... What's Wonderbread?"

"It's... just a brand of bread..." Noah said

"What's Bread?" Cici questioned.

"Do you know what Wheat is?" Zombina asked

"Yeah... but what does that have to do with bread?" Cici Questioned

"Bread is made from Wheat." Noah said.

"Okay..." Cici said

"So... I guess I have my eleventh homestay" Noah said.

"Whoah! Zombina! You live with 9 other Liminals?" Cici said surprised "I don't think I can live with that many other people."

"Well there is Polt's house. There are only 7 others there and they don't have a host" Zombina said.

"That sounds much better! Where is it?" Cici said as Noah pointed next-door.

"Of course We'd have to ask them first" Noah said.

Zombina, Cici, and Noah walked over to Polt's house and Noah knocked on the door.

The Mummy Answered the door

"We don't want what you're selling" The Mummy said as she slammed the door in their faces.

"Hang on, let me text Polt" Zombina said and not 20 seconds later the door opened and Polt was there.

"Hehe... Sorry about Sadie. She can get kinda testy in the mornings." Polt said

"Sadie? I thought a Mummy's name would be more Egyptian sounding" Cici said as Zombina thought about Cici's lack of Verbal Filter.

"It is... But nobody can pronounce my real name so they call me Sadie." Sadie said.

"Anyways... We came here to ask you guys a question. Cici kinda just showed up this morning and she isn't comfortable with the amount of people at our house... would you mind letting her live here with you?" Noah said.

"Of course! We don't have any problem with taking her in" Polt said "As long as she helps around the house and gets plenty of exercise."

"Well I can easily help and I have to do Tai Chi every morning to make sure my joints don't stiffen up... I don't have any problems" Cici said.

"ALRIGHT! I'll introduce you to everyone" Polt said.

 **Welp... This got done much earlier than expected... Also the chapter name is a reference to the game Spelunky. See you all in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 13 :Skeletons and Owls

"WHERE IS THE RUM!?" a voice shouted from the kitchen.

"You drank it all last night!" Sadie shouted back.

"I WHAT!?" Yelled the voice back

"The hell? What you got Jack Sparrow living with you?" Zombina said with a laugh.

"No, That's just Anne... She's interesting." A large furry Spider girl said as she walked up

"Oh, You must be Fuzzy" Noah said.

"Yes, that would be me." Fuzzy said "Also, You might wanna watch out."

"What, Why?" Noah said

A voice is heard getting progressively louder"NANANANANANANA" A smaller spider girl goes flying and just as she makes contact with Noah she yells "BATMAN!"

"And you must be Charlotte." Zombina said looking down at the Dazed Noah and Charlotte just laughing her ass of.

"Yup, That'd be me" Charlotte said

"Yeah... Thanks for that" Noah said just as his phone rang.

As he got up he answered the phone to see it was Ms. Smith. "He Noah" The Coordinator said

"Hey Ms. Smith what's up?" Noah said.

"So... I got 2 new homestays for you" Smith said.

"Kinda figured, You built 2 extra rooms after you built for Silver, Louise and Fidelma. " Noah said.

"Oh so you noticed cool. I'll be there in a hour" Smith said hanging up abruptly.

"Alr... Oh she hung up..." Noah said.

"She dumping new homestays on you?" Zombina asked

" Yep... She'll be here in an hour." Noah said

\- 1 Hour Later -

"They should be here any moment." Noah said as the doorbell rang

Noah Opened the door to see Smith with 2 girls, One with pale white skin that looked more like bone wearing traditional mexican clothing and a Large Harpy with Brown and Tan feathers wearing although he could only see her back... but she was looking him straight in the eyes. It then dawned on him her head was completely backward

"The hell!?" Noah said jumping back.

The Harpy laughed as she turned her body around without moving her head.

"Well, I'm guessing you're an owl harpy" Noah said.

"Barn Owl" Said the Harpy.

"¿Hablas español?" The Pale Girl said

"Muy Poco" Noah said

"That's okay... I was taught English by the exchange" The Girl said.

"That's uh... Oddly Convenient." Noah said

"Not really" Ms. Smith said "We teach The Language of the Host country to any Exchange Student who doesn't have the host language as their first."

"Oh yeah... Hehe that actually makes sense. I guess you had to teach English to the M.O.N. team too." Noah said, Embarrassed at the brain fart.

"Yes we did, Wasn't the most fun... I hated Plurals..." Doppel said approaching the door

"Well... I'm I'm Tyta" The Owl Girl said

"And i'm Jade" The Pale Girl said "I heard you had the former M.O.N. team here?"

"In the flesh" Doppel said.

"So...Zombina is here?" Jade said.

"Yep." Zombina said walking to the door.

"I'm Glad i'm not the only Undead Liminal here. " Jade said "Not many people know about us Skeletons"

"Yeah, Not many includes me" Noah said

"We're the Basically Zombies without any skin" Jade said.

"Well I really should be going" Smith said.

"See ya!" Tyta said walking into the house

"Adios Senorita Smith" Jade said

"Here come on in and meet the others" Noah said.

As they walked in Jade took off the sun hat she was wearing they could all see her skeletal features. Although she still strangely had a full head of long jet black hair.

"New Friends!" Louise shouted as she ran up to the duo. "Hihihihihihihi" Louise said excitedly.

"That's Louise" Noah said "She's a little excitable"

"I'm Tio" Tio said happily.

"OH COME THE **** ON WITH THAT ****ING BLUE SHELL BULL ****!" Silver yelled from the living room

"What was that?!" Tyta said scared.

"We're having a Mario Kart 8 Competition and Silver has been getting... Scarily competitive" Noah said.

"Well, That should be fun." Jade said walking towards the living room.

 **Sorry about the shorter chapter, I wanted to get another chapter out before August and ive been distracted by different games and I also recently finished the classroom portion of Driver's ED so I haven't had much time ro write. Also, Thank you all for sticking with me trough all these update pauses. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	17. Update

Hello guys. Well I have some serious explaining to do. So yeah you guys haven't heard from me in over half a year. A lot of things have happened since then. I got a Kitten and he has been taking up a good bit of time. I've also been dealing with an anxiety disorder and it's been a bit distracted but I have been able to get it under control a bit better. I also got into Harry Potter and I kinda had an all consuming obsession with it from like October-January and that distracted me from writing. I was going to start back up a bit earlier but then Breath of the Wild came out then hehe well... it's a bit time consuming. Also some updates on the story itself. I will be writing a side... not really Story but it will basically be character bios on another fic. Now the next chapter should be up in about a week maybe a bit longer. Thanks for understanding guys.


End file.
